Breen Kaath Pek Class
Name: Kaath Pek Craft: Breen Confederacy Kaath Pek Class Cruiser Type: Cruiser Scale: capital Length: 295.17 x 93.26 x 45.25 meters Starship Size: 5 Ship Mass: 487,000 metric tons Skill: capital ship pilot Autopilot: 3D+1 Crew: 365; Skeleton: 37/+10 Passengers: 87 Cargo Capacity: 25,000 metric tons Consumables: 2 years Warp Drive: 6 / 8.6 / 9.2 (12 Hours) Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 1D+1 Space: 9 Hull: 3D+2 Shields: 2D [[Star Trek Starship Sensor Systems|'Sensors']] *Passive: 40 / 1D+1 *Scan: 120 / 1D+2 *Search: 150 / 2D+1 *Focus: 5 / 3D Cloaking Device: While Cloaked, +2D+1 Difficulty to detect ship Weapons *'Energy Dissipator' : Fire Arc: 180 degrees forward Location: forward port spar Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-2/4/5 Rate of fire: 1 Damage: 4D+2 (Ionization) *'4 Type IX Disruptor Cannons' : Fire Arc: 3x 360 degrees forward, 360 degrees aft Location: 1 port, 1 starboard, 1 forward ventral spar, 1 aft Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-2/5/15 Firing Modes: Standard, Pulse Rate of fire: 3 Damage: 4D *'2 Photon Torpedo Launchers' : Fire Arc: 1 forward, 1 aft; but are self guided : Location: forward port spar, aft Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-18/75/203 Ammunition: 100 Type II Photon Torpedoes total Spread: 6 Damage: 4D *'2 Class Gamma Tractor Beams' : Fire Arc: 1 forward, 1 aft Location: forward, aft Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 3D+2 *'Class Alpha Tractor Beam' : Fire Arc: Shuttlebay Location: Shuttlebay Crew: 1 Scale: Starfighter Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 3D Miscellaneous: *Crew Quarters: **Spartan: 160 **Basic: 100 **Expanded: 50 **Luxury: 15 **Unusual: 2 *Decks: 10 *Escape Pods: 120 :*Capacity per Pod: 4 *Maximum Life Support: 3,210 *Year Commissioned: Mid-24th century (Earth Reckoning) Transporters *Personnel: 3 :*Range: 40,000 km :*Capacity: 6 persons *Emergency: 3 :*Range: 15,000 km :*Capacity: 22 persons *Cargo: 2 :*Range: 40,000 km :*Capacity: 400 kg Complement *Breen Attack Fighter: 5 or *Shuttle Craft: 5 *Shuttle Pods: 0 *Probes: 30 Description: The Kaath Pek-class was a type of cruiser used by the Breen Confederacy during the 24th century. (The Dominion War Sourcebook: The Fires of Armageddon) The Kaath Pek is an unusual design made up of a central body with a port and starboard spar. The port spar is shorter then the starboard, which pushes past the front of the main body and curves in so that it end up in line with the center line of the vessel. At the end of this spar is the ship's bridge. At the end of both spars are weapons, two disruptor cannons on the starboard spar and a three disruptor and a lone forward facing torpedo launcher on the port spar with the rest of the ship's weapons facing aft. The Kaath Pek shared some design elements as the larger Gor Taan-class battle cruiser, included a dual warp propulsion system. Source: *Dominion War Sourcebook (pages 154-156) *thedemonapostle